


Sweet Dreams

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Succubi & Incubi, Top Komaeda Nagito, a bit of overstimulation at the end sort of, it's hinata. he is the dumb incubi slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hinata appears to Komaeda in a dream.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Commissions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for jayari! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Komaeda had a strange dream not too long after the first trial.

It was on the beach of Jabberwock Island, where Monokuma first made his presence known. The dream was an altered version of reality—although the landscape looked identical to that of real life, most of Komaeda’s classmates were missing. He was in his swimming trunks, calves-deep into the water, looking around to see where they were. Standing there by himself, he watched the dark clouds roll in. The winds kicked up, blowing sand around his feet. There was an oppressive air about the beach, one that made it hard for him to breathe.

“Hello...?”

There had to have been someone there, he thought; it felt like someone’s eyes were on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. Real fear like that didn’t come easy to someone like Komaeda, so even within a dream, the feeling surprised him. The water droplets on his back were sliding lower and lower, making him shiver. The sound of footsteps shifting the sand behind him finally made him turn around and face his visitor.

It was Hinata.

“Hey, Hinata-kun. Fancy seeing you here,” he said, waving. Hinata didn’t react. Hinata wasn’t exactly the best conversationalist, but it was still strange to watch him stand there, silent. There was a dark look in his eyes, a stiff frown on his face...a disdainful grimace, almost like his reaction to Komaeda’s tactics in the class trial. Still, like in real life, Komaeda tried to power through it. “Getting a swim in, huh?”

No response. Komaeda hardly ever dreamed so vividly, but the uneasiness he felt was a little too real for his liking. A gust rolled through, and Komaeda found himself staring into Hinata’s face, waiting for the slightest hint of emotion to appear...but nothing came. Still, even with that blank expression, Komaeda felt enticed, tempted. He became a bystander in his own dream, unable to stop himself from walking forward. Hinata watched him, tilting his chin up as if to look down at Komaeda. But Komaeda wanted to wipe that smile off of his face, wanted to see what other expressions he could pull from Hinata—

The wind returned, stronger and stronger, until it swept the dark clouds from the sky and left only a sun in its wake. Hinata was gone, too. Komaeda stood there, dizzy and disoriented, trying to figure out where Hinata had disappeared to, and why he’d even appeared in the first place.

* * *

When Komaeda woke up, he felt a little strange. He was laying face-down in his bed, gripping at the edge of his pillow. At first, he thought he might have been coming down with something. Awful timing, if it was a cold...

After he sat up and gathered himself, though, he realized that his symptoms were a little more complicated than a fever. His mind was racing almost as quickly as his heart, his stomach was in knots. Against his will—or maybe not so against it—there was a tent forming in his pajama pants. Komaeda tended to focus on the more important things in his life rather than carnal pleasures, but the situation was a little bit different, considering the dream he had.

...If it was a dream at all.

There was an unmistakable disconnect from reality in the dream, for sure, but the sensations felt too real. In that case, though, Komaeda couldn’t help wondering why it ended where it did. Komaeda was getting close to giving in to temptation, showing Hinata what he was really made of, no matter who was watching and no matter how dangerous it might have been...and then Hinata disappeared. If the “dream” was a real encounter, then it would have continued, certainly.

Only dreams were so cruelly cut short.

Komaeda mulled it over all day. By the time sunset came, he felt no closer to a conclusion. Every time he found himself deciding that it was definitely a dream, or that maybe he’d sleepwalked, or that Hinata was looking at him  _ just _ the right way at breakfast, or that he was going crazy, he changed his mind. Komaeda considered himself a thinker, but he didn’t consider himself someone who changed their mind a lot.

In the end, he only had one choice: to go back to sleep and see what happened.

He had some trouble getting relaxed enough to sleep, but it wasn’t out of anxiety. Anticipation was more the word for it. Komaeda was always keeping his eyes open, wondering how his precious Ultimates would surprise him next...to think that Hinata might have had the power to enter his dreams was beyond his imagination. He couldn’t stop his heart from racing until he laid a hand over his bare chest, soothing himself until he drifted off.

* * *

At first, he figured he couldn’t have been asleep for long; the excitement must have woke him up. What felt like minutes later, his eyes opened to the same dark room they had closed on. His hand was still loosely placed on his chest. The waves, although a bit distant, were audible in the silence of his room, tempting him to close his eyes again.

But he couldn’t. Someone was definitely in the room with him.

Again, the scenery around him seemed a bit fuzzy, but he was definitely in his own room, in his own bed. It was hard to draw the line between real and fake. He felt so  _ alert, _ a shiver crawling up his spine, that he must have been awake...but his body still felt pliant, tired.

Blindly, Komaeda mumbled, “Hinata-kun?”

He heard something. The shifting of blankets at the foot of his bed, even though he hadn’t moved an inch. Komaeda jumped into a sitting position, facing his intruder. It was the same Hinata as before, with the eyes, and the deep-seated frown...except, this time, there was no wind to distract Komaeda from staring.

And this time, Hinata spoke. “How did you know it was me?”

“I saw you in my dream last night,” Komaeda said. Did Hinata even know what he was talking about? “That was a dream, right?”

“...Somewhat, I guess,” Hinata said. He looked rather troubled, but even the worrisome expression on his face couldn’t warm the chill that was covering Komaeda’s skin. 

“Why did you leave? You looked like you wanted to say something to me. Don’t be shy! I’m a really good listener, y’know.” Hinata fell silent again, sitting cross-legged at the edge of the bed, but his face was saying it all. “Is there something you want to say, Hinata-kun? Something you don’t want to say while I’m awake?”

Komeda felt that same allure as he did the previous night. Like Hinata was silently begging him, wanting to push ahead but being too afraid to. Komaeda pushed his blankets off of him, sitting up on his knees and looking down at Hinata with a question in his eyes. “I have to do it while you’re asleep,” Hinata said.

_ What? This really must be a dream...I don’t think anybody would say something that crazy in real life, _ Komaeda thought, incredulous. “Because you’re shy, right?”

“Nothing like that. I-I’m just...different from a normal human. I  _ have _ to do it when you’re sleeping.” Words like that should have made Komaeda, at the very least, hesitant, if not outright afraid. But he moved closer to Hinata, closer and closer, until he was almost in Hinata’s lap. Finally, some emotion showed on Hinata’s face: uncertainty. “I know doing this to someone in their sleep is wrong, but—”

“Ah! So that’s why you left me behind last night. You were guilty,” Komaeda hummed. Hinata was still wearing the same shirt he always did, with that stupid tie...it looked nice, coupled with a plain face like his, but Komaeda had a feeling he wouldn’t need it much longer. “I think I’ve read up on creatures like you before...ones that prey on innocent people while they’re asleep, doing filthy things to them in their dreams until you’ve sucked every bit of life out of them. Is that you, Hinata-kun?”

Komaeda finally undid the tie, tossing it aside. “I don’t want to do this. That’s why I left you alone last night.”

“But you came back?” Hinata flinched, but let Komaeda unbutton his shirt anyway. “It’s good that you’re being honest with yourself. No shame in that.”

“I know you’re messed up in the head, but there’s no way you’re okay with this, Komaeda.”

But he  _ was _ okay with it. If anything, he needed things to move a little faster.

They were both bare to one another from the waist up. Komaeda leaned over Hinata’s broad chest before any protests could arise, silencing them with his lips. Komaeda must have convinced him to let it happen. Either that, or Hinata’s urges had finally overcome him. To Komaeda’s joy, Hinata was more passive. From what Komaeda had heard about incubi, he’d expected someone dominant, someone aggressive...but he wasn’t opposed to ravaging the Ultimate that was lying beneath him.

Komaeda felt Hinata tugging at his boxers, another sign that he was giving in. Komaeda made quick work of Hinata’s trousers, pulling away from Hinata’s lips when he needed a breath. Then, he asked, “Have you done this to anyone else on the island?” Their underwear hit the floor. Komaeda wanted to take more time to look over Hinata’s body, commit it to memory, but that brief glance into Hinata’s eyes instilled a sense of urgency in him.

“...No. Just you.”  _ Perfect, _ Komaeda thought.  _ Just my luck. _ “I didn’t want to. I know this is wrong. But after the trial, after what you did, I...”

“You thought a piece of garbage like me would be perfect for the job, huh? I’ll live up to your standards. Trust me,” Komaeda said, an easy smile on his face. Hinata made no move to argue. “Stay right here. I’ll get some oil to make things move a little easier.”

He moved to get off of the bed, but Hinata caught his arm. God, what a strong grip—and his hands were so warm...if Komaeda wasn’t careful, he was seriously going to melt on top of Hinata before they even got started. Worse, it seemed like he wasn’t even being hot on purpose. “No. I’m ready. Just do it.”

“Um...won’t that hurt? If that’s what you like, then—”

“No, it’s not that! Jesus,” Hinata hissed. “Since we’re in a dream, you don’t have to worry about things like that. Besides, a body like mine doesn’t need much preparation. Just get on with it.”

Komaeda watched in awe as Hinata spread his legs. He held Hinata’s ankles, pushed them back so that Hinata was more accessible. Even though the room was dark, the dream didn’t necessarily reflect reality. Komaeda could still see well, right down to the glistening of Hinata’s hole. He truly was ready.

Hinata held himself in place rather obediently, even when Komaeda was lining himself up to enter him. If anything, he looked  _ relieved _ when Komaeda sank inside of him. Komaeda felt rather relieved, too. The temptation Hinata had used on him had made him rather antsy, like he needed to fuel an addiction. The sensation was different from what he expected; Hinata was hot, tight, slick, feelings that Komaeda had come to expect from being inside of someone, but there was something hazy and unique about fucking Hinata that Komaeda could not name. Hinata seemed to be  _ pulling _ him still, reeling him in, even though Komaeda was already caught.

“Yes,” Hinata breathed, arching into Komaeda’s shaft. Komaeda couldn’t take his eyes off of Hinata, only feeling more turned on as he watched Hinata writhe and moan. Hinata splayed one hand over his chest, brushing over his hardened nipples, and used the other hand to grip his shaft. 

Komaeda’s hands shifted away from Hinata’s ankles. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s legs, pulling him closer. Komaeda felt like his own movements were a blur; was it because of the dreamy fog that Hinata had put in his head, or because he was fucking Hinata so quickly, with such insistence?

It didn’t matter. Komaeda was gladly taking in the sensations that Hinata was feeding him, whether they were “real” or not. Hinata  _ felt _ real, all solid muscle beneath him, save for the plush, elastic feeling of his walls. Every part of him was in high-definition in Komaeda’s eyes, while the rest of the room faded into almost nothing. Only the steady rhythm of his hips meeting the skin of Hinata’s taut ass cheeks kept him anchored to the world he’d created.

Hinata must have really needed it. His walls were gripping Komaeda’s erection like a vice, almost as tightly as his own fist was wrapped around his cock. Komaeda watched him pump himself insistently, trying to get himself off. And Komaeda couldn’t stop  _ watching. _

Even though Komaeda was in control, he still felt spurred on by Hinata’s body. Was that a result of Hinata being an incubus? Is that what it felt like to have the life sucked out of you, being so enthralled by the demon’s body that you couldn’t stop rocking into it and watching it conform to you? Or was that simply Hinata’s power as an Ultimate...? Komaeda found himself obsessed, even when the feeling made him dizzy.

“Is this good, Hinata-kun? You want it just like this?” 

Komaeda wanted so badly to hear words of approval from Hinata’s lips, wanted to be praised and appreciated by the demon in his sheets. Instead, he was met with stern reproach. “Harder,” Hinata grunted. “More.”

_ More... _

No sooner than those words left Hinata’s lips, Komaeda was obeying them, thrusting into Hinata with the strength he had left in his body—he felt like Hinata was slowly draining it from him, taking every bit that he had, but even so, he couldn’t stop. More than that, even. He  _ wanted _ to give himself over to Hinata. He wanted to give in to the pleasure that Hinata’s pulsing hole bestowed upon him, the hope that trickled through his veins every time Hinata’s powerful gaze met his.

_ Harder. _

Komaeda let go of Hinata’s legs completely, anchoring his hands by Hinata’s head and driving in as deep as he could. Hinata was leaking all over his stomach, a glimpse at the mess that was soon to be made. Komaeda was far from vocal, but Hinata made enough noise for the both of them, a continuous moan at his lips. Every time Komaeda fucked him deep, thrusting hard enough to make his leg twitch, Hinata would cry out like he’d been struck.

It was a wonder he was still even able to speak; they’d climbed the path to pleasure rather quickly, jumping into the heat of things with little hesitation. Komaeda was nearly speechless. His mind had gone blank, thinking of nothing other than burying himself deep inside of Hinata. When Hinata’s next command came, though, it was clearer than anything Komaeda had heard all night: “Cum inside of me.”

Komaeda had no time to think. Hinata was looking at him, expectantly, still stroking himself in earnest. His beloved Hinata had given him a command, and he’d already given his body over without a second thought, so he had no choice but to obey. He didn’t care if Hinata drained him of every drop in his body. Komaeda managed two more shallow rolls of his hips before giving in, groaning Hinata’s name beneath his breath and finishing inside of him.

He distantly recognized that Hinata was climaxing, too, emptying himself on his own hand and abs, but Komaeda was even losing focus of Hinata. Hinata was determined to drain Komaeda of everything he had, reaching up to grip Komaeda’s forearm and keep him in place.

“Hah—God,” Komaeda whispered, trembling.

“More,” Hinata insisted. “C’mon...fuck...”

String after string of cum was pooling inside of Hinata, but it didn’t seem to be enough for him. Did Komaeda even  _ have _ enough? Hinata was really draining him dry, one of his legs wrapping around Komaeda’s waist to keep him close. 

“H-Hinata-kun...”

“More,” Hinata growled again, louder. “More. More, more, more—”

Komaeda couldn’t hold himself up anymore. His arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Hinata’s chest, finally moaning aloud. His body was so tired, so weak, but he still felt that  _ urge, _ wanting to buck into Hinata again, fuck the hole he’d claimed and soiled. Or, had he claimed Hinata at all? Was he the one being claimed? He couldn’t be sure anymore. 

_ More, more, more. _

Was that Hinata’s voice, or Komaeda’s own thoughts...? Komaeda’s eyes slipped shut as his mind tried its hardest to keep up with what was going around him. But he couldn’t. Hinata kept going, bringing his hips forward in the hopes of eliciting more of a response from Komaeda’s tired body.

_ I can’t, _ Komaeda wanted to say, but he couldn’t refuse. Hinata, his wonderful Ultimate, had asked him for more, and he couldn’t refuse...

* * *

The next morning, Komaeda woke up with his boxers on, his sheets clean, and his bed empty.

He’d figured out Hinata’s secret, figured out what Hinata was, so it made sense that he was alone. But it still felt surreal, knowing that it had all more or less occurred within a dream. Or, was it truly a dream? The dream on the beach felt real on its own, but for Hinata to touch him like that—how was that fake? 

Or maybe it was a result of Komaeda’s imagination, and Hinata wasn’t an incubus at all. Komaeda tousled his own hair, thinking. How could he ask Hinata about it...? From what he’d seen, Hinata definitely wouldn’t hesitate to get upset with him if he brought it up the wrong way. He’d have to gauge Hinata’s reactions over breakfast.

As Komaeda moved to roll out of bed, though, he heard the crinkle of a piece of paper. His ears opened, his eyebrows shot up. He shifted around, looking, until he finally found a torn piece of notebook paper. He didn’t recognize the handwriting instantly, but he had a feeling it could only be one person, based on what it said...

_ Forget what you saw last night. Please. _


End file.
